Pokémon Kanto Adventures – A Coordinator's Story
by Marth Prelude
Summary: Pokémon is always about gym battles, right? Well now join a whole host of Pokemon trainers, including Ash as they plummet into the world of Pokemon…and Contest battles! This story will focus on my O.C and her journey to become a Top Coordinator. Ash, Misty and Brock, along with a whole load of other characters from Pokemon will star in this video, hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon owns all the characters except my own.

POKéMON Kanto Adventures

(I haven't seen the Kanto anime series, because I wasn't even born when it was on. So this might not exactly be an accurate account on what happens…so this is an alternate version of the Pokémon Anime. Ok so Nintendo owns all the characters except my own, which I'll include below. So yeah, let's get started)

Ash Ketchum ran into Professor Oaks's lab. "I'm here Professor. Can I have my…" Ash looked at Professor Oak. "Sorry Ash there's no Pokémon left," Oak said. Ash felt like crying, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

Beside Professor Oak stood a girl with long brown hair put up in a high pony tail. She wore a white t-shirt with a purple sleeveless vest, short blue shorts, white socks and pink trainers. She was carrying a Pokémon Egg. "Professor there's still one more Pokémon!" she announced. Oak looked at her, then Ash. He pressed a button a Pokeball appeared. "Here Ash, take this it's a Pikachu." Oak said and handed Ash the Pokeball.

Ash revealed his Pokémon. It was a Pikachu. "Hey there," Ash picked Pikachu. Pikachu zapped everyone. "My egg," the girl said! Her cracked and an Eevee fell out. "Ash Ketchum what do you think you're doing!?" Ash took a step back, "I'm going on a Pokémon journey bye." He ran out of the lab.

"Well Olivia are you going on a journey?" Olivia walked to the door, "Yes I am. Thanks for everything Professor, bye." With that she ran out to Route 1.

"My own Pokémon journey begins!"

(Olivia belongs to me, all other characters belong to Nintendo, Part 2 coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon owns all the characters except my own.

POKéMON Kanto Adventures

Episode 2

(I haven't seen the Kanto anime series, because I wasn't even born when it was on. So this might not exactly be an accurate account on what happens…so this is an alternate version of the Pokémon Anime. Ok so Nintendo owns all the characters except my own, which I'll include below. So yeah, let's get started)

Olivia waited in the Pokémon Centre in Primary Town. Ash ran in. "Oh hey Olivia!" Ash ran up to Olivia. "Look Ash, there's going to be a Pokémon Contest. I'm going to enter it." A girl with long brown hair wearing a black dress, white tights and black shoes walked up to them. "There's no point entering it little girl, I'm going to win."

"Who are you?" Ash asked. The girl smiled. "My name is Green. And I'm going to win the Pokémon Contest. See you later." Green walked away. Olivia turned away, "Let's go to the Pokémon Contest Hall." They both left for the Contest Hall.

Ash sat in the audience watching. Lilian Meridian took to the stage, and began the proceedings. Backstage Olivia waited for her turn to perform. "Now on to our first Coordinator, Green!" Lilian called.

Green ran on stage. "Bulbasaur, let's GO!" she cried. Bulbasaur jumped out her Pokeball. "Razor Leaf Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur sent out a storm of leaves. "Now use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur sent out her whips and started juggling the leaves. The crowd begin screaming. "Finish up!" Bulbasaur smacks the leaves and they send out sparkling green light.

"Thank you on to our next performance," Lilian called. Performance after performance when on and on. Until Olivia took the stage. "Eevee, I choose you!" Eevee emerged from her Pokeball. "Sand Attack!" Eevee spun up lots off sand. "Now use Quick Attack!" Eevve dashes up, taking the sand with her. "Growl!" Eevee used Growl, the sand formed into big rings. "Hidden Power!" Eevee descended with glowing white balls surrounding her, the Hidden Power hit each of the rings it passed, releasing shining light. When Eevvee landed the Hidden Power exploded into dazzling light.

The crowd cheered. "That was great!" Ash said. Lilian took the stage, "Ok that wraps up Round 1. We'll be back with the results soon!"

Olivia returned to Backstage. Green smiled evilly at her. Olivia cuddled Eevee. "I'm sure we'll be fine…" Lilian appeared on the monitors Backstage. "Thanks for waiting, our Judges, Mr Contesta, and Primary Town's very own Nurse Joy, have decided which 1 Coordinator has reached the finals, and which 2 will have to battle each other for a place in the finals. Ok and the Coordinators moving onto the next round are…"

(You'll have to read part 3 to find out!)


End file.
